


Tutkivaa journalismia

by Lady_Honeypot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hung Harry Potter, Journalist Harry, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Harry Potter, pornstar draco
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Toimittajana työskentelevä Harry pääsee haastattelemaan ihailemaansa pornotähti Dray Foyta. Mutta mitä tapahtuu kun herra Foy paljastuukin Draco Malfoyksi ja haastattelu unohtuu kun molemminpuolinen kiinnostus herää. Pääseekö Harry toteuttamaan fantasiaansa ja mitkä ovat lopulta Dracon motiivit?





	Tutkivaa journalismia

**Author's Note:**

> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Toimittaja Harry Evans asteli reippaasti pitkin Oxford Streetiä. Hänellä olisi pian tapaaminen yhden homopornotaivaan johtavan tähden, Dray Foyn, kanssa ja häntä jännitti. Hän tunsi paremmin kuin hyvin herra Foyn tuotannon, sillä olihan hän monet kerrat runkannut ranteensa kipeäksi katsellessaan tämän upeaa työskentelyä.

Harry pysähtyi Marks & Spencerin näyteikkunan eteen ja pörrötti tummaa tukkaansa. Hän tiesi ettei ollut hullumman näköinen ja lisäksi se, mitä hänellä oli housuissaan antoi hänelle roimasti itseluottamusta. Yleensä Harryn iso koko ei herättänyt iloa hänen seksikumppaneissaan, mutta hän oli nähnyt monet kerrat kuinka herra Foy oli ottanut milloin mitäkin sievään pikku aukkoonsa.

"Ryhdistäydy", Harry mutisi itsekseen.

Eihän hän ollut menossa tekemään itseään tykö näyttelijälle, vaan tarkoituksena oli tehdä tästä henkilöhaastattelu Telegraphin sunnuntainumeroon. Harry oli joutunut taistelemaan pitkään niin lehden kuin pornotuotantoyhtiön kanssa saadakseen tämän haastattelun, joten hän ei aikoisi mokata sitä lapsellisilla kuvitelmilla.

Harry vilkaisi kädessään olevaa paperia, missä luki tuotantoyhtiön osoite ja koitti hahmottaa sijaintiaan vilkkaalla kadulla. Hän ei kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkään ollut oppinut täysin hahmottamaan jästien Lontoota ja vaikutti aina onnettomalta turistilta karttoineen.

Tällä kertaa Harry löysi perille hyvissä ajoin ennen haastattelun alkua.

"Hei, sinä olet varmaan herra Evans", pirteä blondi totesi kun Harry astui tuotantotilojen aulaan. "Minä olen Susa, tervetuloa."  
"Kiitos", Harry kätteli naista. "Olen hieman etuajassa."  
"Ei haittaa", Susa hymyili. "Haluatko mennä seuraamaan filmausta?"  
"Eh... toki", Harry pyyhki käsiään housuihinsa ja nielaisi.

Susa viittilöi Harryn mukaansa ja näytti tietä. He kulkivat sokkeloisen toimiston läpi käytävälle, missä oli useita kiinni olevia ovia. Erään kohdalla Susa pysähtyi, nosti sormen huulilleen ja iski Harrylle silmää, sitten nainen painoi ovenkahvan alas ja viittasi Harryn astumaan sisään.

Varovasti Harry livahti ovenraosta ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä oli odottanut, mutta ei ehkä tätä. Huone oli suuri ja erittäin lämmin. Loistelamppuja paloi niin katossa kuin siirrettävissä telineissä. Ihmisiä hyöri ympäriinsä ja kaikkien otsalla helmeili hiki. Ihmisiä oli todella paljon, osa heistä seisoskeli paikoillaan ja selvästi vain odotteli jotain. Harry näki kuinka kaksi kameramiestä pyöri huoneen toisella laidalla ja kuvasivat jotain, mikä oli piilossa heidän vartaloidensa takana. Harry siirtyi vähän ja näki, että kameramiehet kuvasivat käsivaralla sohvalla tapahtuvaa aktia.

"Poikki!" kuului samassa huuto ja kameramiehet vetäytyivät kauemmas päästäen ohjaajan lähemmäs sohvaa.

Nyt Harry näki kunnolla sohvalla kontallaan olevan miehen, se oli Dray, Harry ei voinut erehtyä tuosta perseestä jota oli kuolannut viimeiset viisi vuotta. Drayn vieressä oli mustaihoinen alaston mies, joka oli kääntynyt kuuntelemaan viereensä tulleen ohjaajan ohjeita.

"Työnnät ensin kaksi sormea", Harry kuuli ohjaajan neuvovan. "Sitten kun Dray antaa luvan niin lisäät kolmannen, ja siitä vähitellen loputkin. Kun olet saanut koko nyrkin sisään ja aloitat naimaan Drayta sillä niin vasta sitten runkkaat itseäsi. Okei?"

Näyttelijä nyökkäsi ja veteli koko ajan laiskalla kädenliikkeellä pystyssä sojottavaa kaluaan.

"Tarkoitus on, että laukeat Drayn perseelle kun nyrkki on vielä sisällä. Dray, pystytkö sinä tulemaan samaan aikaan?" ohjaaja kuului kysyvän.

Harry ei kuullut vastausta, joka oli nähtävästi myöntävä sillä ohjaaja palasi paikoilleen ja kameramiehet asettuivat takaisin asemiin. Nyt heitä oli paikalla kolme. Harry kurkotti kaulaansa, sillä miehet peittivät näkyvyyden, kunnes joku työntekijöistä vinkkasi hänet luokseen ja Harry sai esteettömän näkymän kohtaukseen.

Kamerat kävivät ja mustaihoinen mies kastoi kätensä purkkiin, joka oli nähtävästi täynnä liukastetta. Harry kuuli Drayn huokaavan kun ensimmäiset sormet painuivat tämän sisälle. Hetken päästä mies voihkaisi ja puski itseään sormia vasten ja mustaihoinen lisäsi kolmannen sormen.

Lumoutuneena Harry katseli kuinka miehen käsi upposi sormi sormelta Drayn takapuoleen. Vaikka hän oli nähnyt vastaavia kohtauksia vaikka kuinka monta netistä, niin oli silti aivan eri asia seisoa vain parin metrin päässä ja katsella kuinka toinen mies nai nyrkillään tuota piukkaa peppua.

Kauhukseen Harry huomasi kovettuvansa housuissaan, mutta onneksi kukaan ei näyttänyt välittävän sillä kaikkien huomio oli kiinnittynyt sohvalla meneillään oleviin tapahtumiin joita Harrykin seurasi suurella mielenkiinnolla. Dray oli ryhtynyt nyt runkkaamaan itseään, samoin kuin toinen mies. Harrya harmitti kun hän ei tästä kulmasta pystynyt näkemään Drayn kasvoja, sillä hän olisi halunnut nähdä miehen ilmeen kun tämä tulisi.

Drayn kasvoja näki muutenkin harvoin tämän filmeillä. Se oli toisaalta ymmärrettävää, sillä miehen takamus oli kaiken huomion arvoinen. Harry oli nähnyt kuinka Drayn aukkoa oli nuoltu, syöty, kuinka sinne oli työnnetty kaikkea mahdollista aina ohuesta helminauhadildosta paksuun penikseen. Kukaan tämän hetken homopornotähdistä ei pystynyt ottamaan sisäänsä niin hyvin kuin Dray. Tämä oli luonnonlahjakkuus, joka tuntui vielä kaikenlisäksi nauttivan työstään.

Äkkiä Dray voihkaisi äänekkäästi ja Harry näki kuinka tämä laukesi rajusti. Kameramies oli valmiina ja kuvasi kuinka Drayn sperma lensi tämän sormien välistä sohvan kankaalle. Toinen kameramies puolestaan zoomasi mustaan mieheen joka roiski omaa spermaansa Drayn selkeästi orgasmin jälkimainingeissa supistelevalle aukolle. Harry nielaisi.

Hetken päästä mustamies veti varovasti nyrkkinsä Drayn sisältä ja kameramies kuvasi löystynyttä reikää. Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli riisua housunsa ja työntää puolikova elimensä tuohon aukkoon, joka oli kuin valmiina häntä varten. Samassa joku nykäisi häntä hihasta.

"Herra Evans?" silmälasipäinen mies kysyi.  
"Kyllä, minä olen", Harry vastasi.  
"Mukavaa että pääsit seuraamaan Drayn työskentelyä. Annetaan hänelle hetki aikaa ennen haastattelua ja käydään läpi muutamia yksityisasioita. Minä olen Mike, toimin täällä tiedotusvastaavana", mies tarjosi kättään ja Harry tarttui siihen.  
"Hauska tavata."

Mike johdatti Harryn ulos kuvaushuoneesta ja vilkaistessaan vielä kerran olkansa yli, Harry näki kuinka joku auttoi Drayn alastoman vartalon ylle vihreää kylpytakkia.

"Kahvia?" Mike tarjosi ja Harry nyökkäsi.

He menivät pieneen keittokomeroon ja Mike tarjosi Harrylle mukillisen. Sitten he siirtyivät neuvotteluhuoneeseen ja kävivät vielä kerran haastattelun yksityiskohdat läpi. Harry oli käynyt kaiken läpi jo sähköpostitse, mutta ymmärsi tuotantoyhtiön tarpeen pitää ykköstähtensä puolia.

Viimein Mike oli valmis sääntöjensä ja ehtojensa kanssa, nousi ja johdatti Harryn Drayn pukuhuoneen ovelle.

"Toivottavasti hän on ehtinyt pukeutua", Mike iski silmää Harrylle  
_Toivottavasti ei_ , Harry ajatteli ja nielaisi jälleen kerran.

Muutama napakka koputus oveen ja Mike työnsi sen vastausta odottamatta auki.

"Dray, herra Evans Telegraphista", Mike huikkasi.  
"Tule sisälle, olen aivan kohta valmis", kuului raollaan olevan pesuhuoneen oven takaa.

Mike jätti Harryn yksin nyökättyään tälle kerran ja veti sitten oven kiinni. Harry henkäisi syvään, kohensi olkalaukkuaan ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Huone oli täynnä erilaista rekvisiittaa. Oli koppalakkeja, nahkasaappaita, remmejä ja ruoskia. Rekillä oli erilaisia asuja aina työmiehen haalareista paljetein koristeltuihin discovaatteisiin. Eräässä laatikossa luki "anaalitapit" ja toisessa "bondage". Pöydällä Harry näki suuren tekopeniksen joka oli vain hieman suurempi kuin hänen omansa täydessä valmiudessaan.

"Ole kuin kotonasi", kuului Drayn ääni pesuhuoneesta.  
"Okei", Harry vastasi, pyyhki hikisiä käsiään housuihinsa ja istui sohvalle.

Nopeasti Harry kertasi mielessään kysymyksiä joita oli ajatellut esittää. Toki hänellä oli kaikki paperilla, mutta olisi luontevampaa jos hänen ei tarvitsisi koko ajan lukea paperista.

"No niin, anteeksi kun jouduit odottamaan", Harry kuuli Drayn äänen ennen kuin ovi avautui ja mies astui pesuhuoneesta.

Harry älähti. Samoin älähti Dray.

"Potter?!?" Drayn ääni oli järkyttynyt.  
"Malfoy?" Harry ähkäisi hämmästyneenä.

Tässäkö oli perse jolle hän oli runkannut viimeiset vuodet? Tässäkö oli mies jonka tiukasta aukosta Harry oli haaveillut? Tässäkö oli hänen mielestään kuumin homopornotähti koko maailmassa? Hänen entinen koulukaverinsa ja vihamiehensä Draco Malfoy.

"Mitä vittua?" Draco sanoi.  
"Voisin kysyä samaa", Harry mumisi posket punaisena äskeisistä ajatuksistaan.  
"Oletko sinä herra Evans?" Draco kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen kuin olisi odottanut jonkun olevan piilossa kulisseissa, hyppäävän esiin ja huutavan _you are on candid camera_!

"Olen, minä olen Harry Evans", Harry sanoi.  
"Mutta sinä olet Potter", Draco intti.  
"En enää. Tai siis olen, mutta käytän tätä nimeä täällä. No, tiedäthän, täällä..." Harry huitaisi kädellään kuin selittäisi kaiken.

Ehkä se selittikin, sillä Draco istahti tuolille.

"Sitä paitsi, en ole ainoa, _Dray Foy_ ", Harry tuhahti ja Draco irvisti.  
"Okei, ymmärrän pointtisi", Draco juoksutti sormiaan läpi kosteiden hiustensa. Hän oli nähtävästi ehtinyt käydä suihkussa kuvasten jälkeen.

He katselivat hetken toisiaan. Siitä oli reilusti yli kymmenen vuotta kun he olivat nähneet viimeksi. Se oli aikaa, jota Harry ei halunnut muistella. Mutta Draco ei ollut muuttunut paljoakaan, vaikka toisaalta kaikki tässä oli muuttunut. Tallella oli kuitenkin platinanvaalea tukka ja jäänharmaat silmät. Uutta oli timmiksi treenattu kroppa ja aikuisen miehen katse.

Siinä missä Harry arvioi katsellaan Dracoa, hän huomasi tämän tekevän saman itselleen ja toivoi, että Draco olisi tyytyväinen näkemäänsä. Sillä Harrykin oli muuttunut. Hän käytti nykyisin piilolinssejä, hänellä oli kuukausikortti kuntosalille ja hän oli saanut pukeutumisvinkkejä Gantin söpöltä miesmyyjältä.

Nähtävästi Draco oli tyytyväinen näkemäänsä, sillä tämä hymyili.

"No, mitä nyt?" Draco kysyi.  
"Tuota, minun pitäisi varmaan tehdä se haastattelu", Harry rykäisi ja penkoi laukkuaan etsien muistiinpanovälineitään ja nauhuriaan.  
"Selvä, mutta kerro ensin, että mitä vittua _sinä_ teet täällä", Draco sanoi ja Harryn liikkeet pysähtyivät.

Äänessä ei ollut entisaikojen vihamielistä sävyä, mutta jokin siinä varoitti Harrya. Hän katsahti ylös ja kohtasi Dracon kohteliaan, mutta hieman viileän katseen. Harry nielaisi, hän ymmärsi. Oli varmasti järkytys, että juuri hän, velhomaailman pelastaja ja sitä rataa, ilmestyi entisen kuolonsyöjän, nykyisen pornotähden, pukuhuoneeseen aikomuksena tehdä tästä henkilökuva yhteen Lontoon lehdistä.

"Hmm..." Harry mietti mitä sanoisi. "Minä... tuota... minä olen..."  
"Sinä olet mitä Potter?" Dracon ääni ei ollut epäystävällinen, mutta Harry ymmärsi ettei kannattanut leikkiä.  
"Hyvä on", Harry henkäisi syvään, hän päätti pelata avoimin kortein. "Olen halunnut tehdä tämän haastattelun jo ikuisuuden, sillä ihailen _Dray Foyn_ töitä todella paljon."

Harry painotti tarkoituksella nimeä, eikä se jäänyt Dracolta huomaamatta. Tämä värähti pienesti kuullessaan sen.

"Olet siis fanini?" Draco hymähti.  
"Ehkä", Harry sanoi epäröiden. "Toki ensisijaisesti olen Drayn fani, kai."  
"Mutta minähän olen Dray", Draco sanoi nyt jo huomattavasti rennommalla äänellä.  
"Mutta _minulle_ sinä olet _Malfoy_ ", Harry mumisi hiljaa, mutta Draco kuuli sanat ja naurahti.  
"Ehkä niin", Draco iski silmää. "No, kerrohan vähän tästä haastattelusta. Mike ei sanonut kovin tarkasti mitään, muuta kuin sen ettei yksityisasioitani tulla penkomaan."

"Niin", Harry veti viimeinkin muistilehtiönsä esiin ja aloitti. "Tarkoitus on siis tehdä sinusta, _Dray Foysta_ , henkilökuva Telegraphin sunnuntainumeroon."  
"Ja lukijoita siis kiinnostaa homoporno?" Draco naurahti kuivasti.  
"Ehkä enemmänkin se suosio, mikä ympärilläsi on", Harry sanoi.  
"Hmph", Draco tuhahti.

"Ja sinutko siis määrättiin tekemään tämä haastattelu vai...?"  
"Itse asiassa idea oli omani, sillä olen kiinnostunut", Dracon toinen kulmakarva kohosi tutulla eleellä ylös ja Harry punastui, " _ilmiöstä_ , minkä olet luonut. Lontoon, ja koko maailman homomiehet ovat innoissaan perseestäsi ja ehkä minä olen kiinnostunut syystä. Mikä sinun perseestäsi tekee niin erikoisen verrattuna muihin?"

"Taidat tietää itse siihen parhaiten vastauksen, jos kerran olet fanini", Draco sanoi vihjailevaan sävyyn.  
"Tiedän toki mitä itse ajattelen perseestäsi", _ja siitä ihanasta reiästä johon haluaisin työntää kaluni_ , "mutta en voi kirjoittaa sitä lehteen", Harry virnisti takaisin ja Draco kohotti kulmiaan.

"Eli...", Draco sanoi hitaasti.  
"Siksi haluan haastatella sinua", Harry sanoi. "Haluan ymmärtää _miksi_ , ymmärrätkö?"  
"Hmm... tavallaan", Draco näytti pohtivan asiaa hetken. "Hyvä on. Ja mitä minä saan siitä hyvästä?"  
"Mitä sinä saat? Miksi sinun pitäisi saada jotain?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Minä haluan saada jotain", Draco mutristi suutaan ja katseli arvioivasti Harrya.  
"Sinähän saat tästä lisää julkisuutta", Harry sanoi.

"Joo, niin varmaan saan, mutta haluan myös jotain muuta", Draco sanoi vanhalla, tutulla äänellään jonka Harry muisti niin hyvin heidän Tylypahkan vuosiltaan. "Olen itse asiassa varsin kiinnostunut pitävätkö huhut paikkaansa."

"Mitkä huhut?" Harry hätkähti. Hän tiesi, että hänestä oli liikkunut aikoinaan paljonkin erilaisia huhuja, joista suurin osa oli tietenkin täyttä soopaa.

"Huhu, joka kiersi Tylypahkassa kuudentena vuonamme. Huhu sinun... että olet suuri kuin..." Draco nuolaisi huuliaan ja pudotti katseensa suoraan Harryn haaroihin.  
"Suuri kuin...?" Harry nojautui eteenpäin niin että peitti Dracolta näkymän haaraväliinsä.  
"Niin juuri, suuri kuin... no, tiedäthän", Draco viittasi kädellään ja Harry hymähti.

Toki hän oli kuullut huhut silloin ja sen jälkeen. Eivätkä ne edes olleet huhuja, kuin totisinta totta.

"Eli mitä sinä haluat?" Harry kysyi uudelleen.  
"Minä haluan...", Draco nuolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi jälleen Harryn haaroihin, "haluan nähdä pitävätkö huhut paikkaansa."  
"Vain nähdä? Ei muuta?" Harry kysyi hieman kiusoittelevaan sävyyn, sillä hän ei todellakaan pistäisi pahakseen, jos Dray, _Draco_ , haluaisi muutakin. Vaikka hänen pitäisi käyttäytyä ammattimaisesti, tehdä haastattelu ja kiittää Dracoa, niin osa Harryn sisällä kapinoi. Tässä oli kuitenkin, kaikesta huolimatta, se perse jolle hän oli antanut niin paljon.  
"Katsotaan nyt", Draco sanoi ja nousi ylös.

 

 

Varmoin askelein Draco asteli Harryn luo, työnsi tämän nojaamaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja laskeutui kyykkyyn tämän aukinaisten jalkojen väliin. Ei hän turhaan ollut alansa parhaita, sillä näytteleminen oli hänellä veressä. Keinuvat lanteet, keimaileva hymy ja harkitut liikkeet saivat Harryn silmät laajenemaan. Draco virnisti, tämä tulisi olemaan helppoa.

Äskeinen hämmästys oli vaihtunut jännitykseen. Draco oli mennyt hetkeksi sanattomaksi nähdessään Harryn istumassa pukuhuoneensa sohvalla, mutta todennut pian, että aluksi tylsältä kuulostanut haastattelu oli muuttunut kertaheitolla kiinnostavaksi.

Rauhallisin liikkein Draco laski kätensä Harryn farkkujen etumukselle, siveli hetken ennen kuin pujotti napin auki. Harry ei vastustellut, mitä Draco piti hyvänä merkkinä, joten hän siirtyi avaamaan vetoketjua. Harry nosti aavistuksen lantiotaan, niin että Draco sai nykäistyä housuja hieman alemmas. Sitten Harry kaivoi oma-aloitteisesti puolikovan elimensä näkyvin ja Draco huokaisi.

Se oli parempi, paljon parempi kuin Draco oli koskaan voinut kuvitella. Harry oli isompi ja kauniimpi kuin Draco olisi voinut ajatella ja hän tunsi suunsa kuivuvan. Hän oli haaveillut tästä hetkestä yli kymmenen vuotta ja nyt hän viimeinkin sai nähdä Harryn kalun, josta hän oli aikaisemmin kuullut vain puheita.

"Oh", Draco henkäisi.  
"Yllätyitkö?" Harry kysyi hymyillen ja piteli kaluaan varmoin ottein kädessään.  
"Se on..." Draco nuolaisi huuliaan.  
"Niin?" Harry kannusti.  
"Täydellinen", Draco sanoi ja tarttui Harryyn oikealla kädellään.

Ennen kuin Harry ehti estää, Draco oli vetänyt esinahan taakse ja sulkenut suunsa Harryn terskan ympärille. Harry oli todellakin iso, vaikka toki Dracolla oli ollut isompiakin miehiä. Mutta tässä oli se ensimmäinen syy, miksi hän oli alunperin ryhtynyt harjoittelemaan ison elimen ottamista sisäänsä.

Kun Draco oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut huhut Harryn isosta kalusta, hän oli tullut kateelliseksi. Hänellä itsellään oli vain keskiverto, ja tietenkin teini-ikäinen Draco oli ollut kateellinen Harry Potterille, pojalle, jolla oli muutenkin jo kaikkea mitä kuvitella saattoi. Tuskailtuaan asian kanssa joitain kuukausia, Draco oli onnekseen keksinyt, että ei hänen tarvitsisi olla yhtä iso kuin Potterin. Pääasia olisi, että hän olisi ainoa, joka voisi tarjota Harry Potterille tämän elämän suurimman nautinnon. Niinpä hän päätti opetella, kuinka pystyisi ottamaan Harryn kovuuden sisäänsä. Dracon suunnitelmissa oli ollut, että kunhan hän olisi valmis, hän laittaisi huhun kiertämään koulussa, sillä hän tiesi ettei Harry Potter pystynyt vastustamaan haastetta. Mutta sitten oli tullut sota, joka oli sotkenut kaikki hienot suunnitelmat, mutta unelma Harryn kalusta ei ollut jättänyt Draco rauhaan.

"Mmmm", Draco pyöritteli kieltään Harryn erektiolla, imaisi sen kärjen välillä suuhunsa ja nautti tuntiessaan elimen kovettuvan kosketuksensa alla.

"Uuuh", Harry huokaisi ja nojasi päätään sohvan selkänojaan.

Imiessään Harrya Draco liikutteli kättään tällä valtavalla elimellä, kuunteli kuinka Harryn huohotus muuttui raskaammaksi ja tämä nautti olostaan. Draco oli tänään saanut kokea Nigelin nyrkin ja hän tunsi olevansa edelleen hieman löysä sen jäljiltä. Värähdys kävi Dracon läpi, kun hän mietti miltä tuntuisi saada Harry sisäänsä. Samassa hän tiesi, mitä hän tekisi Harrylle. Hän antaisi tälle sylitanssin.

"Kutsu liukkari", Draco sanoi irrottaen hetkeksi huomionsa Harryn elimestä.  
" _Tulejo liukuvoide_ ", Harry ojensi kätensä automaattisesti ja nappasi tuubin ilmasta kiinni.  
"Kortsuja on tuolla pöydällä", Draco osoitti ennen kuin painoi jälleen päänsä Harryn jalkojen väliin.

Harry käytti uutta loitsua ja sai paketillisen kondomeita käteensä. Nähtävästi Dracon suunnitelmat eivät olleet lainkaan vastenmielisiä Harrylle, sillä tämä ei protestoinut lainkaan. Ehkä Harry oli jopa salaa haaveillut kuuluisasta pornotähdestä? Draco virnisti itsekseen ja riisui nopeasti omat housunsa ja kääntyi niin, että Harry pääsi koskettamaan hänen peräänsä.

"Voit aloittaa suoraan kahdella sormella", Draco ohjeisti ja Harry nyökkäsi.

Hetken päästä Draco tunsi kuinka Harryn sormet liukuivat hänen aukolleen kosteita. Nähtävästi kerta ei ollut ensimmäinen, sillä Harry tiesi tarkalleen mitä tehdä. Draco huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja sulki jälleen suunsa Harryn kovuuden ympärille. Haastattelu oli todellakin osoittautumassa mielenkiintoiseksi kokemukseksi.

 

 

Harry ei voinut uskoa onneaan. Tässä hän oli, sormet syvällä Dray Foyn sisällä, vaikka olikin ollut yllätys että Dray olikin paljastunut Draco Malfoyksi. Silti perse oli kiistatta se sama jota katsellessa Harry oli niin monesti vetänyt käteensä. Ja nyt hän oli saanut työntää sormensa tuohon aukkoon, josta oli haaveillut niin monta kertaa. Lisäksi Dray, tai siis Malfoy, otti häneltä suihin, ja taitavasti ottikin. Nähtävästi tälle ei ollut lainkaan vastenmielistä tehdä tuttavuutta Harryn elimen kanssa.

Nautinto väristi Harryn kehoa ja hän huokaisi hiljaa. Hän tunsi Malfoyn aukon lihasten supistelevan sormiensa ympärillä samaan tahtiin mitä tämä otti häneltä suihin. Tietenkään Draco ei pystynyt ottamaan Harrya kokonaan suuhunsa, mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. Draco osasi erittäin hyvin leikitellä hänen terskallaan, imeä juuri oikealla teholla ja runkata häntä samalla kädellään. Harry tunsi olevansa pian kivikova ja lisäsi kolmannen sormen Dracon sisälle.

"Mmmmh", Draco hymisi tyytyväisenä vasten Harryn kalua.

Hitaasti pyöritellen Harry pumppasi sormiaan edes takaisin Dracon sisällä. Hän etsi oikeaa kohtaa, tunnusteli aukon seinämiä ja työntyi entistä syvemmälle Dracon puskiessa vastaan. Kuinka monesti Harry olikaan haaveillut tästä, kuvitellut mielessään miltä tuntuisi saada uppoutua tähän tiukkaan reikään, työntää sormensa niin syvälle kuin mahdollista ja kuulla Drayn, _Dracon_ , huokaavan nautinnosta. Aivan kuten nyt.

"Ah", Draco voihkaisi ja köyristi selkäänsä. Harry oli löytänyt sen, herkän eturauhasen. Pitäen sormensa oikeassa kulmassa, hän ryhtyi naimaan sormillaan Dracoa.

Toisella kädellään Harry piti kiinni Dracon vyötäröstä pitäen tämän paikoillaan. Draco oli jättänyt Harryn erektion hetkeksi ja keskittyi selvästi vain ottamaan Harryn sormia sisäänsä eikä Harrylla ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Hän voisi sormettaa tuntikausia tätä kuumaa aukkoa, hän voisi tehdä tätä niin pitkään että saisi Dracon lopulta laukeamaan.

Itse asiassa hän ei halunnut mitään muuta enempää, kuin että saisi Dracon tulemaan pelkästään hänen kosketuksestaan. Harry oli nähnyt niin monella filmillä kuinka Dray oli lauennut anaaliyhdynnän, sormettamisen tai aukon nuolemisen aikana, ilman että kukaan koski hänen erektiotaan. Aivan kuin mies voisi kutsua orgasmin pelkän ajatuksen voimalla. Ja juuri sen Harry haluasi tuntea, kun Dray Foy menettäisi kontrollin ja laukeaisi hänen syliinsä.

Nähtävästi Dracokin ymmärsi tämän, sillä tämä vetäytyi hieman kauemmas. Pettyneenä Harry antoi sormiensa liukua pois Dracon anuksesta, mutta hymy miehen kasvoilla lupasi ettei tämä ollut vielä tässä. Harry tunsi erektionsa värähtävän odotuksesta. Niin ihanaa kun olisi naida sormilla Draco taivaisiin, niin vielä parempaa olisi työntyä tuohon kuumaan aukkoon.

Tottunein liikkein Draco otti yhden kortsun, repäisen sen pakkauksestaan ja kumartui rullaamaan sen Harryn kovuuden päälle. Sitten Draco otti liukuvoidetta ja käytti hyvän aikaa siihen, että liukasti Harryn notkein sormin joka puolelta.

Liukuvoidetta valui pitkin Harryn nivusia vaikka Dracon ketterät sormet keräsivät sitä taitavasti. Välillä Dracon sormet hipaisivat Harryn kiveksiä, jotka tuntuivat olevan räjähdyspisteessä. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka kauan hän kestäisi Dracon käsiä, ja niinpä Harry työnsi kädet lempeästi pois.

"Riittää", Harry sanoi käheällä äänellä ja Draco virnisti tietävästi.  
"Valmis?" Draco kysyi ja Harry nyökkäsi, vaikka ei ymmärtänytkään mihin hänen olisi pitänyt olla valmis.

Sitten Dracon kääntyi häneen selin ja kurkotti jalkojensa välistä ottamaan Harryn erektiosta kiinni. Harry katseli lumoutuneena, kun Draco ohjasi hänen kovuutensa aukolleen, asetteli sitä hetken oikeaan asentoon ennen kuin ryhtyi laskeutumaan hitaasti alas.

Vaikka Draco olikin löysä niin Harry tunsi puristuksen kalunsa kärjessä. Sitä mukaa kun hän upposi tuohon kuumuuteen puristus lisääntyi ja Harry haukkoi henkeään.

"Odota", Harry sanoi tarttuen Dracon lantiosta.

Hengittäen muutaman kerran syvään, Harry rauhoitti itseään. Hänen elimensä sykki vaativana ja hän olisi halunnut painua yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä syvälle Dracon sisälle. Se olisi kuitenkin saattanut satuttaa miestä, eikä Harry missään nimessä tahtonut haavoittaa toista. Tämä oli muutenkin liian hyvää ollakseen totta, joten Harry halusi nauttia jokaisesta sekuntista.

Nähtävästi Draco ymmärsi häntä, eikä kiirehtinyt, vaikka asennon täytyi olla hänelle epämiellyttävä. Draco varasi täysin jalkoihinsa, jännitti niinä ja piti tasapainonsa. Draco antoi Harrylle aikaa totuttautua, ja vasta kun Harry painoi käsillään Dracon lantiota aavistuksen verran alemmas, Draco laski kätensä Harryn polville ja nojautui aavistuksen eteenpäin. Harry puolestaan nojautui taakse ja antoi lantionsa liukua hieman parempaa kulmaan.

 

 

Hitaasti Draco laskeutui alemmas, tuki itseään nyt omien jalkojensa lisäksi Harryn polviin. Harry oli iso, voi luoja, että tämä oli _iso_. Draco hengitti hitaasti, yritti rentoutua ja ottaa Harryn mahdollisimman hyvin sisälleen. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut tuottaa pettymistä Harrylle, ei näin monen vuoden jälkeen. Tätä hetkeä varten hän oli harjoitellut, tähän hän oli tähdännyt, eikä hän aikonut pilata sitä nyt.

"Niin tiukka", Harryn tukahtunut ääni kuului ja Draco tunsi miehen puristavan lantiotaan.

Onneksi Harry ei nähnyt Dracon kasvoille leviävää leveää hymyä. Tässä hän oli, vihdoinkin ottamassa Harry Potteria sisäänsä. Huhut, joita Draco oli kuullut Tylypahkassa eivät olleet mitään tämän rinnalla. Se, että hänen haaveensa viimeinkin täyttyi tuntui uskomattomalta. Milli milliltä, sentti sentiltä Draco laskeutui alemmas, rentoutti itseään ja tunsi kuinka Harry täytti hänet vähitellen.

Vihdoin Draco tunsi istuvansa Harryn kokonaan sylissä. Hetken he molemmat olivat paikoillaan, Draco kuulosteli kuinka Harryn erektio täytti hänet ääriään myöten kun Harry puolestaan liu'utti käsiään pitkin Dracon selkää, saaden hänet värisemään.

Tunne oli uskomaton. Vaikka Draco oli maannut kymmenien miesten kanssa, se oli aina ollut työtä. Pelkkää harjoittelua tätä nimenomaista hetkeä varten. Ja nyt tämä hetki oli viimein koittanut, hänellä oli viimeinkin kauan haaveilemansa Harry Potterin erektio sisällään, Draco ei voinut kuvitella mitään parempaa. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli ja kohtasi Harryn vihreinä hehkuvat silmät. Harryn suu oli hieman raollaan ja tämä katsoi Dracoa, kun ei olisi uskonut tämän todella olevan siinä.

"Kaikki hyvin?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Joo, todellakin", Harry naurahti yhtä hiljaa ja kostutti huuliaan.

Katse edelleen Harryssa Draco pyöräytti lantiotaan ja katseli kuinka Harryn silmät painuivat kiinni ja huokaus purkautui tämän huulilta. Nojaten edelleen Harryn polviin käsillään, Draco aloitti hitaat liikkeet. Hän keinutti lantiotaan ensin puolelta toiselle, edestakaisin ja ryhtyi vähitellen nousemaan Harryn päällä.

Vaikka Dracon työhön kuului ottaa milloin mitäkin sisäänsä, ison elimen kanssa oli aina oltava varovainen. Vaikka Draco olisi halunnut ratsastaa Harrylla kunnolla, hän tiesi, että hänen olisi ensin totuteltava elimen suureen kokoon. Niinpä hän aloitti rauhassa, totutti niin itseään kuin Harrya toimimaan yhdessä.

 

 

Harrylla oli ollut elämänsä aikana aivan riittävästi kumppaneita, mutta yksikään mies ei ollut koskaan pystynyt ottamaan häntä kokonaan sisäänsä. Hän oli kokeillut sitä muutaman kanssa, mutta se ei ollut ikinä toiminut. Miehet eivät olleet nauttineet siitä, eikä Harry halunnut koskaan tuottaa kumppanilleen kipua. Niinpä hänen ainoat penetraatiot olivat tapahtuneet muutaman naisen kanssa, jotka hekin olivat olleet aktin aikana hyvin jännittyneitä, eivätkä selvästikään olleet nauttineet siitä niin kuin Harry olisi toivonut.

Mutta nyt Draco keinui hänen sylissään hitaasti, huokaili ja selvästikin nauti, eikä Harry voinut kuin nauttia mukana. Tietenkin Draco osasi varmasti työnsä puolesta näytellä, mutta Harry tiesi myös mitä kaikkea Draco oli tehnyt työkseen. Eikä hän uskonut, että kukaan tekisi sellaista edes pelkästä rahasta. Ei kukaan filmaisi sellaista määrää pornoa ellei oikeasti nauttisi sen tekemisestä.

Hiki helmeili Dracon selällä, ja Harry pyyhki sitä sormellaan tuntien kuinka iho värisi hänen kosketuksensa alla. Vihdoin Draco tuntui lämmitelleen riittävästi ja aloitti hitaat nousut ja laskut. Jos Harry oli nauttinut äskeisestä, niin nyt edestakainen liike hänen erektiollaan oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hän olisi halunnut puskea vastaan, mutta ei uskaltanut ettei satuttaisi Dracoa.

"Mmmmhh", Draco hymisi hiljaa, nostellen lantiotaan entistä nopeammin.

Harry puristi silmiään kiinni ja taisteli, etteivät hänen kätensä olisivat pakottaneet Dracon lantiota nopeampaan liikkeeseen. Dracon tiukka kuumuus hänen ympärillään tuntui kymmenen, _sata,_ kertaa paremmalta kun hän olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella.

Kun Harry oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt Dray Foyn eräällä pornofilmillä, hän oli rakastunut välittömästi. Hän muisti edelleen selvästi, että tuolla nimenomaisella filmillä Drayta oli venytetty ensin erilaisilla dildoilla, sitten Harrya hieman pienemmällä miehellä ennen kuin lopulta Dray oli ottanut kaksi miestä yhtä aikaa sisäänsä. Lopulta, kun miehet olivat roiskineet spermansa Drayn löystyneelle aukolle, joka oli supistellut kiihottavasti, ja Harry oli lauennut kovaa huutaen ja huohottaen, miettien samalla, voisiko hänen elämänsä enää koskaan palautua ennalleen.

Oli tietenkin aivan naurettavaa kuvitella, että hän voisi koskaan edes tavata pornotähti Dray Foyta. Niinpä Harry oli vuodet keskittynyt vain runkkaamaan kaikille hänen uusimmille videoilleen. Harry tilasi Drayn sosiaalisen median kanavia, peitenimellään tietenkin, ja sai näin aina ensimmäisenä tietoonsa Drayn uusimmat filmit, joita hän sitten latasi netistä heti tilaisuuden tullen.

Ehkä se, että Harry oli varustettu hyvin ja hänen oli välillä vaikea löytää vertaistaan kumppania, oli ajanut hänet pornon pariin. Hän oli jo aikoja sitten huomannut, että hänelle oli huomattavasti nautinnollisempaa viettää aikaansa katselleen Dray Foyn laadukkaita filmejä ja runkata, kuin yrittää löytää kumppania, jonka kanssa voisi harrastaa toimivaa seksiä.

Ennen kuin nyt. Nyt kaikki oli kääntynyt päälaelleen. Nyt Harry istui, lähes makasi selällään, Dray Foyn, _Draco Malfoyn_ , pukuhuoneessa, sylissään juuri se mies, jonka kanssa Harry vietti virtuaalisesti lähes kaiken vapaa-aikansa.

Dracon sylitanssi oli kuuma. Hän pyöritteli itseään hitaasti Harryn sylissä, selvästi nauttinen Harryn kovuudesta sisällään. Harry puri huultaan toivoen, että Draco voisi hieman nopeuttaa rytmiään. Tietenkin sylitanssin kuuluikin olla kidutusta alusta loppuun, mutta eihän tämä edes ollut mikään perinteinen sylitanssi, kaukana siitä!

"Nopeammin?" Draco kysyi katsahtaen Harrya jälleen olkansa yli kuin lukien tämän ajatukset.  
"Jos se sopii", Harry nyökkäsi.  
"Toki", Draco virnisti ja nopeutti lantionsa liikettä Harryn huokaistessa.

 

 

Harryn kovuus liukui vaivattomasti Dracon sisällä. Hän tunsi sen täyttävän itsensä kerran toisensa jälkeen. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen aukkonsa oli venynyt äärimmilleen. Nyrkkinainti aikaisemmin ja nyt tämä, Draco tiesi, että hän tarvitsisi tämän päivän jälkeen muutaman tarkoin valitun parannustaian mikäli aikoisi työskennellä huomenna.

Silti hän ei vaihtaisi tätä hetkeä mistään hinnasta pois. Se, että hän oli vihdoinkin saanut Harry Potterin sisälleen, oli jotain minkä haaveluin hän oli lopettanut jo vuosia sitten. Velhosota oli rikkonut niin paljon, tuhonnut ystävyyssuhteita, perheitä, ajanut velhot toisiaan vastaan niin että Draco oli huomannut parhaaksi liueta vähin äänin. Kauas hän ei ollut halunnut lähteä. Lontoo oli tarjonnut sopivan turvallinen paikan, mihin hän oli tyytyväisenä asettunut. Kun hän oli vielä löytänyt itselleen mieleistä työtä, muisto Harryn huhutusta miehuudesta oli vähitellen haalistunut kun tilalle oli tullut uusia miehiä mahtavine kaluineen.

Kaikki oli palautunut kuitenkin kertarytinällä Dracon mieleen sillä hetkellä kun hän oli ymmärtänyt kuka hänen pukuhuoneensa sohvalla oikein istui. Ensimmäiseksi hän oli ajatellut Harryn tulleen velhomaailman asioissa ja siksi suhtautunut tähän varauksella, mutta koska Harryssa ei yksinkertaisesti ollut petosta ja tämä vaikutti vilpittömältä asiansa kanssa, Draco oli päättänyt kokeilla kepillä jäätä.

Ja se oli kannattanut, sillä tässä hän nyt oli, Harry Potterin huhupuheita upeammaksi osoittautunut elin sisällään. Draco vatkasi lantiotaan yhä nopeammin ja tunsi kuinka hänen sisällään kihelmöi. Hän voisi laueta nyt, ilman kosketusta, mutta hän halusi pitkittää nautintoa. Jos vain mahdollista, niin hän haluaisi tulla mahdollisimman yhtä aikaa Harryn kanssa.

"Odota", Harry tarttui äkkiä Draco lantiosta ja pysäytti tämän liikkeen.  
"Mitä?" Draco kysyi hengästyneenä.  
"Käänny ympäri", Harry sanoi hengittäen myös raskaasti.  
"Miksi?" Draco ihmetteli. Omasta mielestään hän osasi asiansa, ja pystyi tyydyttämään Harryn oikein hyvin tästä asennosta.  
"Haluan nähdä sinut", Harryn vastaus yllätti Dracon täysin.  
"Hyvä on", Draco myöntyi ja nousi.

Harry piti toisella kädellään erektiostaan kiinni, niin ettei kumi liukunut pois paikoiltaan Dracon noustessa. Sitten Harry korjasi hieman asentoaan sohvalla niin, että hän nousi istumaan. Heilauttaen toisen jalkansa Harryn jalkojen yli, Draco asettautui valmiiksi. Kun Harry ohjasi kalunsa jälleen Dracon aukolle, tämä laskeutui hitaasti alas.

Tunne oli yhtä aikaa samanlainen mutta silti täysin erilainen kuin äsken. Nyt Dracon oma erektio jäi puristuksiin heidän väliinsä Harryn kietoessa toisen kätensä Dracon selkään. Harry tunti vielä äskeistä suuremmalta ja Draco ei voinut estää huokausta purkautumasta huuliltaan.

"Sattuuko?" Harry kysyi huolissaan, mutta Draco ravista päätään.

Ei, tämä ei todellakaan sattunut, päin vastoin.

Draco otti tukea Harryn hartioista, tunsi vahvojen lihasten väreilevän sormiensa alla ja aloitti hitaat nostot. Tunne oli paljon intiimimpi. Nyt hän oli kirjaimellisesti Harryn sylissä, tämä piteli hänen selästään kiinni, veti lähemmäs ja äkkiä Draco tunsi Harryn huulet ihollaan.

Kostea suu hyväili hänen rintaansa. Draco heitti päänsä taakse, kun Harryn kieli lipaisi hänen herkkää nänniään. Harryn kädet olivat liukuneet nyt alemmas Dracon selällä ja hyväilivät hänen pakaroitaan.

Äkkiä Dracolle tuli tunne, että tämä ei ollut enää pelkkä pano. Harry rauhoitti Dracon lantion liikkeitä, hillitsi tämän menoa ja suuteli edelleen rauhallisesti hänen rintakehäänsä. Tunne oli liikaa Dracolle, ja hän painui Harryn vastustelusta huolimatta alemmas, nopeammin, kiihkeämmin, antamatta Harrylle enää tilaisuutta ottaa ohjia käsiinsä. Draco oli nyt päällä, joten hän määräsi.

Tosin hänen olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin. Kun oli kyse Harry Potterista, niin mikään ei ollut niin yksinkertaista. Napakalla otteella Harry tarttui hänestä kiinni, pysäytti ja rauhoitti menon niin että Draco istui hetken tiukassa syleilyssä kykenemättä liikkumaan.

"Shh, meillä ei ole mikään kiire", Harry kuiskasi hiljaa.

Ei heillä ollut kiire, se oli totta, mutta Draco oli tottunut siihen että hän oli se joka määräsi tahdin. Mutta toki tuollaisen elimen omistaja oli varmasti puolestaan tottunut siihen, että hänen kokoaan ihailtiin ja himoittiin. Tai ehkä Harry pelkäsi satuttavansa häntä. Ajatus nauratti Dracoa.

 

 

Harry puristi tiukasti Draco paikoillaan. Hän ei halunnut kiirehtiä, tämä oli ehkä hänen ainoa mahdollisuutensa ja tilaisuutensa Dray Foyn kanssa, eikä hän halunnut pilata sitä laukeamalla ennen aikojaan. Hän tiesi, että Draylla, _Dracolla_ , Harry joutui taas kerran muistuttamaan itseään, riitti kestävyyttä, ei tämä muutoin olisi pystynyt tekemään sellaista määrää filmejä.

"Rauhassa", Harry sanoi. "Nautitaan."  
"Mmmm", Draco mumisi vastaukseksi ja painoi kasvonsa Harryn olkaa vasten.

Hengitys kutitti Harryn hieman hikisellä iholla ja hän puristi Draco hieman tiukemmin itseään vasten. Jos tässä oli hänen ainoa tilaisuutensa, hän halusi antaa Dracolle jotain, minkä tämä muistaisi. Aivan kuten Draco oli jo antanut hänelle.

Niinpä Harry otti napakan otteen Dracosta, nousi seisomaan ja laski miehen selälleen sohvalle. Draco huudahti hieman yllättyneenä äkillisestä liikkeestä, mutta ei protestoinut enempää. Saatuaan Dracon hyvään asentoon, Harry aloitti hitaat, kiusoittelevat työnnöt. Tämä oli hänen haaveidensa täyttymys, saada työntyä kerta toisensa jälkeen tuohon tiukkaan aukkoon, jota hän oli ihaillut niin monet kerrat kuvaruudulta.

Nähtävästi Draolla ei ollut mitään tätä vastaan, sillä tämä rentoutui sohvalla, levitti jalkojaan sen minkä pystyi niin että Harry pääsi työstämään parhaasta mahdollisesta kulmasta. Harry tiesi kyllä, että pornoelokuvissa tärkeintä oli se, mitä katsoja näki, ei se, miltä akti tuntui näyttelijöistä. Hän halusi, että Draco nauttisi, unohtaisi hetkeksi työnsä ja keskittyisi ottamaan vastaan sen mitä Harry tarjosi. Niinpä hän ei ajatellut asentoa sen enempää, vaan hän haki oikeaa kulmaa missä hän sai Dracon huokaamaan syvään.

Löydettyään sen, Harry pyöritteli lantiotaan kiusoittelevasti. Työnteli edestakaisin ja härnäsi, kunnes tunsi Dracon kynsien kaivautuvan ihoonsa. Sitten hän muutti jälleen lantionsa kulmaa niin että sai Dracon voihkaisemaan. Nähtävästi Harry oli onnistunut osumaan eturauhaseen.

Säilyttäen asennon, Harry aloitti yhä nopeutuvat työnnöt. Draco puristi häntä lähemmäs itseään kietomalla niin kätensä kuin jalkansakin Harryn ympärille.

"Kovempaa", Draco kuiskasi Harryn korvaan ja sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin Harryn selkää.

Hän yritti toteuttaa Dracon pyynnön, ja nähtävästi onnistui siinä, sillä tämä kiemurteli nautinnosta hänen allaan. Harry puski lantiotaan kerran toisensa jälkeen vasten Dracoa ja tunsi huippunsa lähestyvän.

Harry ei kuitenkaan halunnut laueta ennen Dracoa, mutta tämä puristi Harrya niin tiukasti itseään vasten, ettei Harrylla ollut mahdollisuutta tarttua Dracon erektioon ja hyväillä tätä niin että Draco voisi saavuttaa nautintonsa huipun. Nähtävästi sille ei kuitenkaan ollut tarvetta, sillä Dracon hengitys oli käynyt katkonaiseksi.

"Lähellä", Draco sopersi. "Niin lähellä. Jatka, _jatka_. Kovempaa."

Eikä Harrylla ollut aikomustakaan jättää leikkiä kesken, ei nyt kun hänen omakin orgasminsa oli vain muutaman työnnön päässä.

"Oi luoja", Draco henkäisi, ja Harry tunsi tämän jäykistyvän.

Samassa Dracon aukko supisteli Harryn ympärillä sellaisella voimalla jota hän ei ollut koskaan ennen kokenut. Hän tunsi vatsaansa vasten sykkivän elimen ruiskuttavan lämmintä nestettä heidän ihoilleen samassa tahdissa sykkivän aukon kanssa.

Eikä Harry enempää tarvinnut. Viimeinen työntö syvälle Dracon sisään heitti hänet reunan yli.

"Aaah", Harry huokaisi ja tunsi elimensä sykkivän samaan tahtiin sydämenlyöntiensä kanssa.

Hetkeen ei kuulunut kuin heidän kahden katkonainen, hengästynyt hengitys. Harry sulki silmänsä ja koitti nauttia niin pitkään kuin mahdollista. Hän tunsi lepäävänsä Dracon syleilyssä samalla kun hänen edelleen kova erektionsa oli porautunut Dracon tiukkaan aukkoon. Harry olisi halunnut hetken kestävän ikuisuuden.

 

 

Lämmin, mutta ei epämiellyttävä paino lepäsi Dracon päällä. Hänestä tuntui, kun äskeinen orgasmi olisi katkaissut hetkeksi sähköt hänen päästään. Tunne oli ollut huumaava ja mieletön. Vaikka Dracolla oli kokemusta seksistä ja laukeamisesta, tämä oli jotain aivan ennen kokematonta.

Hetki Harryn kanssa oli ollut jotain erilaista, ainutkertaista, sellaista mitä Draco ei ollut koskaan kokenut työssään. Kaikki tuntui läheisemmältä, intiimimmältä ja jotenkin herkemmältä. Draco tiesi, ettei hän tulisi koskaan työssään saavuttamaan samaa tunnetta, samaa antautumista ja nautintoa.

Niinpä Draco painoi hetken mielijohteesta kevyen suudelman Harryn poskelle. Ele havahdutti Harryn ja hetken Draco pelkäsi, että tämä vetäytyisi pois. Mutta Harry kohottautui vain hieman ja hymyili leveästi Dracolle.

"Huh, se oli", Harry sanoi.  
"Kyllä, niin oli", Draco hymyili takaisin.

Sitten Draco tunsi Harryn pehmeät huulet omillaan. Ele oli kokeileva, kysyvä. Draco oli suudellut monia miehiä elämänsä aikana, mutta jokin Harryn kosketuksessa sai hänen vatsansa muljahtamaan. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Harry oli edelleen hänen sisällään. Tai sitten se oli Harryn tapa suudella, lempeästi ja hellästi, ei ollenkaan ahneesti ja nälkäisesti kuten monilla Dracon vastanäyttelijöillä oli tapana.

Draco vastasi suudelmaan samalla varovaisuudella ja huomasi Harryn huulien kaartuvan hymyyn. Sitten Harry vetäytyi suudelmasta ja hautasi kasvonsa Dracon kaulaan. Automaattisesti Draco kietoi kätensä Harryn ympärille ja hetken he vain makasivat paikoillaan.

Vihdoin Draco tunsi, että hänen olisi noustava. Hän tunsi olonsa tahmeaksi ja hyvällä tavalla raukeaksi. Harry havahtui hänen liikkeisiinsä ja nousi varovasti vetäytyen samalla Dracon sisältä. Draco katseli kuinka Harry kuori käytetyn kumin elimensä päältä ja heitti sen roskikseen.

"Suihkuun?" Draco kysyi ja osoitti pesuhuoneeseen.  
"Kiitos", Harry hymyili ja antoi Dracon mennä edeltä.

 

 

Harry katseli kuinka Draco pesi itseään suihkun alla. Hän oli peseytynyt ensin ja kuivasi nyt itseään hitaasti. Haastattelu oli saanut varsin odottamattoman suunnan, eikä Harry tiennyt kuinka hänen pitäisi palata varsinaisen vierailunsa aiheeseen.

Missään nimessä hän ei katunut tapahtunutta, vaikka se ei kovin ammattimaista käytöstä ollutkaan. Hän oli kuitenkin haaveillut tuosta suihkussa peseytyvästä perseestä vuosia. Vaikka hän tämän takia menettäisi työpaikkansa, se olisi ehdottomasti sen arvoista.

Suihku sammui ja Draco kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen. Harry katseli kuinka Dracon harmaat silmät hymyilivät hänelle salaperäisesti. Hän itse ei saanut sanaa suustaan, ja toivoi, että ehkä vaatteiden pukeminen auttaisi häntä palaamaan takaisin aiheeseen.

"Se haastattelu", Draco kuitenkin keskeytti Harryn ajatukset aivan kun tämä olisi kuullut Harryn mietteet.  
"Niin", Harry kysyi varovasti kuivaten hiuksiaan pehmeään pyyhkeeseen.  
"Minä olen aivan poikki, enkä millään jaksa keskittyä siihen nyt", Draco sanoi.  
"Ymmärrän", Harry sanoi eikä pystynyt pitämään pettymystä poissa äänestään.

Ehkä hän saisi sovittua uuden ajan Dracon kanssa. Vai pitäisikö hänen jälleen taistella tuotantoyhtiön kanssa uudesta tapaamisesta. Ja mitä hän silloin sanoisi, ettei haastattelu ollut onnistunut nyt? Harry puri mietteissään huultaan.

"Mutta jos sinulla on vielä aikaa eikä mitään sovittua menoa, niin voidaan hakea jotain takeawayta ja mennä minun luokseni. Luulen, että ruoan ja lyhyen levon jälkeen jaksaisin vastata kysymyksiisi."

Sydän Harryn rinnassa pomppasi ja leveä hymy nousi hänen huulilleen Dracon sanojen myötä.

"Kuulostaa oikein hyvältä", Harry sanoi iloisesti.  
"Hienoa", Draco vastasi ja leveä hymy koristi hänenkin kasvojaan.

Hymyillen edelleen Harry lähti etsimään vaatteitaan vilkaisten takanaan tulevaa miestä. Ehkä hän voisi saada uuden mahdollisuuden. Ei tänään, mutta joskus tulevaisuudessa. Ajatus tuntui hyvältä ja sai ilon ja jännityksen poreilemaan Harryn sisällä.


End file.
